The Jade Wolf
by Rachel500
Summary: As Stringfellow Hawke copes with one loss in his life, another member of his family may be contemplating a change...
1. Introduction

Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

If you read the first story, Single Parent Hawke, you can skip straight to the next chapter where the next story begins…

If you haven't don't worry; here's a brief recap of the previous story or you too can skip straight ahead…

It's the beginning of July 1985 and Stringfellow Hawke is struggling to fulfil the promise to look after Le, the young boy he believes to be his missing brother's son. He is juggling trying to be a single father alongside his responsibilities at Santini Air and with Airwolf but even with the help of his friends Dominic Santini and Caitlin O'Shaunessy, he can't be everywhere all the time. Pressurised by social services to shape up and with Dom gently suggesting they give up flying Airwolf, Hawke turns to Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III who offers him an unusual solution; finding Le's missing mother, Ana.

The FIRM have tracked Ana to a seedy club in downtown LA run by a crook called Darrow. Darrow is suspected of selling illegal immigrant women to men in the US. They think a planned auction is a cover to assist a Mafia boss with a drug deal. Caitlin, upset at being relegated to the background checks, goes undercover without telling the guys who are not pleased when they find out but grudgingly accept it. Unfortunately, after successfully getting information to Hawke, Caitlin is discovered and is taken to a warehouse along with the women Darrow is holding for the auction. Caitlin keeps her cool, finds Le mother and organises the other women to take down Darrow. She is just punching out Darrow when Hawke bursts in to rescue her.

Hawke reunites Le with his mother and she, in turn, tells him that Le is not his nephew; his brother stood as the best man at her wedding and gave her a name after the death of her husband so she and Le would be taken to the US. She doesn't know where Hawke's brother is. She also tells Hawke that her late husband's family have offered Le and herself a home in Seattle. Hawke says an emotional farewell to Le, reminding him that if he ever needs him, he'll be there for the boy…

And now the next instalment: The Jade Wolf.


	2. The Jade Wolf Part 1

Stringfellow Hawke settled back in the pilot's seat of Airwolf and allowed himself a small smile. He took her up, clearing the walls of the Lair with ease. Airwolf's restrained power seemed to vibrate through every bolt and wire as though she was asking to be unleashed. He nudged her into mach speed with a flick of his thumb. His smile widened as she responded immediately and she shot forward, cutting through the clouds like a knife through butter. He was grinning, his blue eyes shimmering with exhilaration as they streamed forward. He never got tired of this feeling; just him, the most technologically advanced helicopter in the world and the sky.

Hawke eased up and sent Airwolf into a climb. He waited until they were clear of the clouds before settling into a hover. He sighed as he took in the view of the fluffy white mounds like a layer of pillows below them as his mind turned to the reason why he had taken Airwolf out for a spin.

He'd returned from Seattle that morning having left Le, the boy who he had believed to be his nephew, with Le's newly-found mother, Ana and her late husband's family. Hawke missed him already. It was for the best, Hawke thought. He felt the weight of his failure descending on him, tightening his gut. In the silence of the cockpit, looking out on the clouds below, Hawke could admit that he had made a mess of being a single parent. Le deserved a normal carefree existence with a parent who would be there to help him with his homework and attend his baseball games shouting encouragement from the sidelines and arguing with the umpire. Hawke hadn't managed either during his time as the boy's guardian. He should have given up Airwolf, assumed full responsibility for Le rather than trying to pretend that he could juggle everything. He sighed and sent Airwolf into a dive, pulling her up mere feet from the ground and sailing over the contours of the land.

Hawke let the motion of the flight relax him. He owed his friends an incredible debt of gratitude, he mused. Dom Santini had been there for him like always; the voice of reason and wisdom. Well, Dom had been there and done it, Hawke told himself, thinking back to how the older man had taken him and his elder brother, Saint John in when their parents had died. It had been Dom who had pointed out that maybe it was time to give Airwolf back to the FIRM, the intelligence agency who had built her, and accept the fate of his MIA brother. It was the FIRM's deputy director, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs who had found an alternative solution; finding Le's missing mother.

Of course, the spy also known as Archangel, never operated from completely altruistic motives; Michael needed Hawke to continue flying Airwolf missions or he'd lose the ability to control the machine. Hawke shook the thought away. Michael's head might rule his heart but generally the spy's heart was in the right place. He'd been the first to offer sympathy at the news that Le wasn't Hawke's nephew after all and Ana wasn't Saint John's long lost wife. Not that it mattered, Hawke thought. Le would always be family to him, blood or not. Like Caitlin.

Hawke adjusted his course and frowned. Caitlin O'Shaunessy had gone above and beyond the call of friendship through everything with Le. He couldn't imagine how he would have coped without her. She'd helped with everything from the practical stuff like giving them a place to stay and sharing the burden of raising Le to putting her own life on the line to find Ana. His conscience twinged; he hadn't really thanked her for any of it. He sighed. Maybe she would settle for a lazy weekend at the cabin. He headed back to the Valley of the Gods and Airwolf's hiding place.

The sun was beginning to set when Hawke pulled into a parking spot in front of the Santini Air hangar and ran his hand through the short crop of brown hair as he climbed off the bike and made his way inside. He immediately caught sight of Dom's substantial frame parked under the belly of the Jet Ranger.

He wandered over to him and crouched down. 'Need a hand with that?'

Dom raised his head an inch. 'Huh. Nice of you to turn up.' He shoved himself out from under the helicopter and viewed Hawke grumpily. 'I thought you were getting back this morning. Where've you been all day?'

'Around.' Hawke said dismissively as he patted the older man's shoulder and headed for the coffee percolator. Dom pulled himself to his feet, rearranged the red baseball cap on his mussed grey hair and followed him.

Dom accepted the mug of coffee with a gap-toothed smile and considered his young friend, seeing past the impassive expression to the lurking guilt. 'It was for the best, String.'

'I know.' Hawke rocked back and forth on his heels as he sipped on the stewed brew. He stared at the floor, then at his mug before returning to look into Dom's craggy, kindly face.

'You'll still get to see him though right?' Dom's eyes gazed at him worriedly.

'Yeah.'

'Well,' Dom gestured helplessly, 'maybe it's for the best. We weren't doing a great job at juggling everything.'

'You mean I wasn't doing a great job.' He shook his head. 'Y'know Dom, it never occurred to me that living with me wasn't the right thing for Half-pint.'

'String….'

'You were right Dom.' Hawke gave a short humourless laugh. 'Everyone saw it – even Half-pint – but not me.'

'You were trying to do your best for the boy, String. Give yourself a break.'

Hawke nodded and drank the rest of the coffee. He looked around the hangar with a frown. 'Where's Cait?'

Dom put his own mug down. 'She took a flying lesson out.' He checked the clock. 'She should be back by now.'

'Who should be back?' Caitlin's distinctive Texan drawl sounded from the hangar door and they both turned to smile a greeting at her as she walked over to join them. She was dressed in her favourite red flight suit and tennis shoes that had seen better days. Her red hair was escaping the loose ponytail to frame her freckled face that still bore the scrapes and bruises from her heroics at rescuing Ana.

'Is there any of that coffee left?' Caitlin asked as she slumped into the only available chair. Hawke shook the percolator and then shook his head.

'Sorry.'

'Typical.' She made a face at them.

Hawke shrugged. 'How about I make it up to you?'

Caitlin looked at him suspiciously and she sent a questioning glance towards Dom who gestured that he had no idea what Hawke was on about. 'How?'

'How about a weekend at the cabin doing nothing?'

Caitlin's eyebrows shot up. She'd thought he'd want to spend the time brooding on his own given what had happened with Half-pint. She didn't even have to glance at Dom to know he was just as surprised.

'Really?' She murmured as she caught the sincerity in his gaze.

'Really.' Hawke shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. 'Consider it a belated thank you for everything.'

Caitlin felt the blush heat her cheeks. 'It was no problem.'

Hawke shrugged and with a mischievous glint in his eye, quirked an eyebrow at her. 'You can have the bed.'

She laughed. The cabin wasn't exactly built for guests; normally she bunked on the sofa. 'Then OK. When do we leave?'

He shrugged again. 'Whenever you're ready.'

Caitlin sprang up. 'I'll grab my overnight bag. I'll meet you by the chopper?'

Hawke nodded and watched her retreating figure before he caught Dom's amused expression. He ignored it and invited Dom to join them.

Dom shook his head at Hawke. 'I've got a job heading for Miami first thing in the morning.' He wiped his hands on a rag and jerked his head in Cait's direction. 'That's a nice thing you're doing.'

Hawke shuffled his feet. 'She deserves it.'

'Hey you won't get any argument from me! We'd have gone bankrupt without her holding the fort this last month.' Dom chuckled as he gave Hawke an affectionate hug. 'See you on Monday.'

'See you.' Hawke walked out to the chopper to join Caitlin.


	3. The Jade Wolf Part 2

Hawke turned from the sink and caught sight of Caitlin wiping the table down. He had caught some fresh fish from the lake, pulled together a salad and they'd eaten the simple meal in candlelight with an expensive wine that he'd been saving for a special occasion. He dried his hands on the side of his jeans and took the couple of strides forward to get to Caitlin. He whipped the cloth from her hands and pointed sternly at the sofa.

'Sit.' He said. 'You're supposed to be relaxing.'

'I am.' She protested.

He offered her the glass of wine she'd put to one side and raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and took the glass before subsiding onto the couch, curling up with her legs underneath her. Tet wandered over to her and she stroked his silky head. Hawke smiled at the homely image she presented. Her hair was damp from a long bubble bath; her face was bare of make-up revealing the freckles that were liberally scattered across her creamy skin. She was dressed in old jeans that were moulded to her body and she'd borrowed his blue sweater and some woolly socks. He'd done the right thing inviting her, he realised contentedly. He turned his attention back to clean up and within a few minutes was settling beside her, his own glass in one hand and the bottle in the other. He refilled the glasses.

'This is very good wine.' Caitlin commented.

Hawke shrugged. 'I've been saving it. Seemed like the right time to open it.'

'Oh?'

'You deserve it.' His glass clinked against hers.

Caitlin eyed him over the rim of the glass as she took a sip. 'You know you really don't need to this.'

'Do what?' He got up briefly to stoke the fire.

'Pamper me.' She said flushing.

He sat back down and picked up her hand, running his thumb over her bruised knuckles. The scrapes were healing but she still flinched. 'Seems to me you need a little pampering.'

The wine was giving Caitlin a fuzzy inner glow and she decided that she was imagining the look in his eyes. 'Just bumps and bruises.' She murmured. 'A bit like yours.' Her finger traced the faint scar of a cut over his left eye.

The soft touch startled him and he was abruptly aware of their closeness and at his own ease with it. Alarmed, he moved, retrieving his own wine and taking a healthy gulp before settling back, a little bit more distance between them. 'You were right.'

'I often am.' She quipped to hide her disappointment at the subtle change in him. 'About what?'

He shifted to look at her fully, propping his head up on his hand, his elbow resting on the back of the sofa. 'When I saw you taking down that creep Darrow when we rescued Ana I realised that I do underestimate you.'

She covered her surprise with an awkward shrug. 'I was pretty naïve when I started with you guys.'

'Yeah but you stopped being the rookie member of the team a while back.'

She glowed under the praise and wondered if he had any idea how much the words meant to her. 'Thanks.'

Hawke regarded her with a curious expression. 'You never talk about being a cop.'

'Sure I do.'

'No you don't.' Hawke frowned. 'Why'd you decide to join the police force?'

Caitlin shifted. 'Oh you know. I wanted to be one of the good guys, bring evil criminals to justice.'

'And Highway Patrol because…'

'Because I wanted to fly.' Caitlin smiled sadly. 'Little did I know I was signing up to be a flying meter-maid.'

'Bogan only called you that to rattle your chain.'

'He was right though.' Caitlin admitted. 'I graduated at the top of my academy class, I have two degrees, one of them in criminal psychology but because I was the only female in the unit, I got assigned out to the boondocks.' She sipped her wine. 'It had its moments but it was usually pretty quiet duty.'

'Not quite the chasing the bad guys you anticipated?' Hawke asked.

She shook her head. 'You got the odd cattle rustler and the occasional armed robbery at a convenience store but that was about it.'

'Did you say cattle rustler?' Hawke teased her.

She gave him a playful slap and pulled a face. 'I stuck it for a couple of years before I asked for reassignment.

'And got Pope County?'

'And got Pope County.' She confirmed. 'Seeing your friend Jimmy run to ground by Sheriff Bogan, that was my first day.'

'Hell of a first day.'

'And I blew it.' She confessed. 'I should have stayed with him.'

'Bogan would have killed you too.' Hawke laid a comforting hand on her arm. 'You know that.'

'I know.' Caitlin sighed. 'But it doesn't stop me feeling guilty about it sometimes.'

'I know.' Hawke had his own guilt about Jimmy's death; he'd turned up a day too late to save him. 'Least we saved each other.'

'You mean you saved me.' Caitlin said laughing.

'You let me make that call to Dom.' Hawke pointed out.

She nodded and let it go.

Hawke cleared his throat. 'Do you miss it? Being a cop?'

She bit her lip. 'Honestly? A little but in some ways I get to chase the bad guys more now then when I was a cop.'

'When I'm not assigning you to the boondocks.' Hawke commented wryly thinking of the number of times he tried to keep her out of the action with background checks or investigative work.

Her lips twitched. 'Flying Airwolf kinda makes up for it.'

'Yeah.'

She smiled at the understated agreement. 'Not to mention I get to hang out with you and Dom.'

His blue eyes suddenly twinkled at her. 'We kinda like having you around too.'

She warmed at the comment and snuggled back into the cushions, taking a sip of her wine. A comfortable silence fell over them.

Hawke sipped his wine and watched the flames flickering in the hearth. The crackle of the fire was practically the only sound filling the cabin. It was strange, he thought frowning, for it to be this quiet. He'd gotten used to Le being around; the youngster rarely stayed still or silent for very long.

'Hey.'

The soft murmur had him turning back to Caitlin and he felt a rush of warmth race through him at the worry and concern in her eyes; there was nothing like knowing someone cared about you.

'I was just thinking the cabin seems real quiet without Le.'

Caitlin nodded. 'I know what you mean.' She shifted a little. 'How was Seattle?'

'OK.' Hawke sighed. 'His father's family, the Kelsey's, seem like nice people. They made Ana and Le both feel welcome.' His voice caught in his throat remembering the way the Kelsey's had looked at Le, like a part of their son had been returned to them. He stood up to stoke the fire to cover his slip in control, leaving his glass on the floor by the couch.

'You want to talk about it?'

He straightened and stiffened a little; his muscles tensing. 'Nothing to talk about.'

Caitlin hesitated. He wouldn't thank her for pressing it. She set her glass aside and got to her feet, moving in front of the fire as though to warm her hands. 'You're allowed to be upset you know.'

Hawke sighed and his eyes flickered briefly to her. 'I'm fine.'

'Sure.' Caitlin agreed readily, seeing the warning glint in the look. She rubbed her arms. 'Well, if you do want to talk about it, I mean, when you're ready…I just…'

He felt his lips twitch automatically as she stumbled over her words.

'I mean I miss him too.' She concluded plaintively with a sigh.

Hawke felt his chest tighten on a sudden rush of emotion and he couldn't speak.

'Well, I think I'll head up to bed…' Caitlin said taking a step back, despondent at his lack of reaction.

Hawke glanced back. 'Cait…' She stopped and turned back. He reached out to pull her into a hug. It was meant to be a friendly gesture to thank her but when his arms went round her, they tightened and he buried his face in her hair. She held onto him, offering wordless support. He didn't know how long they stood together before the simple comfort of holding her shifted into awareness; her scent, the way her hand was stroking the back of his neck…

He shifted back, loosening his hold to look at her sheepishly. 'I don't think I'm quite living up to the spirit of the weekend I offered you.'

'Hey, what are friends for if you can't lean on them a little?' Caitlin smiled up at him.

'And you are the best.' Hawke unthinkingly bent to drop a kiss on her lips. She shivered against him as his lips lightly touched hers. He eased back from her and was suddenly aware that they were still stood holding each other. Their eyes caught and held. Hawke looked down at the drowsy vulnerability in her face and knew she wouldn't stop him if he kissed her again. His gaze dropped to her lips. He could imagine one kiss leading to another. The urge to just lean forward and…he pulled back.

Hawke cleared his throat and stepped out of their embrace, shoving his hands in his pockets. Caitlin crossed her arms over her chest and inwardly sighed. For a moment, for a long moment, she'd thought he was going to kiss her again. Too much wine, she chastised herself, you'll be imagining he's proposed next.

'I…uh…I think I'll head up now.' She said.

Hawke nodded and responded absently as she said goodnight. He pottered for while before he grabbed the blankets from the window chest and stretched out on the sofa. He found his gaze drifting unwilling to the upper deck of the cabin for what seemed the millionth time. He jerked his head away and turned to face the fire. What on earth had he been thinking almost kissing Caitlin like that? He'd almost taken advantage of her and ruined their friendship. He sighed. There'd always been chemistry between them, he admitted to himself, but…hell. He shifted onto his back restlessly.

Maybe…maybe what had happened wasn't unexpected. After all, he and Cait had been living together; taking care of Le together. It had created an intimacy between them and the evening alone in the cabin without the safe buffer of Dom had only added to it. He'd enjoyed coming home with her, he thought wistfully. He sighed and turned over again. They just needed to get back to normal and their friendship would settle again. He drew the blankets nearer and closed his eyes firmly.


	4. The Jade Wolf Part 3

A week later, Caitlin wandered into the hangar and glanced at her watch. The last flying lesson had been a doozy and she had finally gotten her student to agree that perhaps a fear of heights was not conducive to getting a pilot's license. She sighed. It had capped off a miserable week. The morning after she'd comforted Hawke about Le, she'd quickly realised he'd withdrawn from her; keeping her at arms length with teasing banter and light-hearted discussions that had no emotional intimacy attached to them at all. She sighed again. He was probably reacting to being human in front of her. He'd get over it and they'd go back to normal. She frowned. Normality. She'd had a whole week of it; a few charters, some flying lessons, an empty house. Caitlin shoved her hands deep in her pockets and looked around for something to take her mind off how unsettled she felt. She noticed Dom on the top of the ladder working on the Jet Ranger, only his red cap visible as he struggled with a stiff bolt.

'Hey Dom!'

He grunted. She fought to keep the smile off her face. 'It's late.' She yelled up at him. 'You want some dinner?'

'Nah.' Dom shoved himself away from the helicopter and made his way down the ladder wiping his hands on a rag. 'I'm meeting the guys for some poker.'

'Poker, huh?' Caitlin looked around the hangar searching for Hawke. She turned back to Dom. 'Where's String?'

Dom paused in wiping his hands. 'Oh, he had to leave early. Plans.'

'Plans?' Caitlin shook the coffee percolator and frowned at the empty rattle.

'Yeah. He had some kind of date lined up.'

'Date?' Caitlin's gaze jerked up. Dom nodded and continued wiping his hands, avoiding her eyes. 'Well, I guess he's making up for lost time.' She said mildly, ignoring the disappointment pressing on her chest like a lead weight. Dom looked over at her as though surprised at her calm tone.

'Are you two OK?' Dom asked.

She attempted a smile. 'Sure. Why wouldn't we be?'

'Well, you both seem a little antsy.' Dom remarked.

'Antsy?' Caitlin raised an eyebrow. 'Is that even a word?'

'Don't change the subject.' Dom walked over and propped his hip up against the table. 'Come on Caitlin. What's going on?'

She shrugged. 'Nothing.' She rolled her eyes at his patent disbelief. 'Really.' She sighed and shoved her hands back in her pockets knowing he wasn't going to drop it unless she gave some explanation. 'I guess we're both just adjusting after Le.'

Dom gave a slow nod. 'You heading home now?' He asked.

Caitlin considered his question. 'Actually, you know Dom, that's a great idea.'


	5. The Jade Wolf Part 4

'So how was it?'

Hawke glanced over at Dom to find him fiddling with the mini coffee machine that was part of the Airwolf equipment. 'How was what?' He replied turning his attention back to Airwolf's tail rotor, reaching up with the wrench.

'Your date.' Dom gestured impatiently. 'How was your date?'

'OK, I guess.' Hawke answered thinking of how bored he'd been. He'd preferred his weekend with Caitlin…he brushed his knuckles violently against the tail rotor and swore loudly.

'Hey, is that anyway to talk to a Lady!' Dom remonstrated with him.

'It's a machine, Dom.'

'You don't listen to him, baby. You and I know you're more than just nuts and bolts don't we, sweetheart.' Dom crooned to her as he lovingly smoothed a hand over the shiny black hull. Hawke rolled his eyes and went back to work on the rotor, ignoring the raw scrape on the back of his hand.

'So are you going to tell me what's eating at you today or do I have to guess?' Dom leaned on Airwolf's wing and took a long gulp of coffee.

Hawke didn't bother replying and continued working on the rotor.

'Don't want to talk about it, huh?' said Dom after a long moment. He stared into the contents of the plastic cup and then back up at Hawke. 'Wouldn't be the same thing that was eating at Caitlin yesterday would it?'

If he hadn't been looking for it he might have missed Hawke's hesitation it was so slight. Dom congratulated himself and resisted the urge to grin. He returned to staring into the coffee cup so Hawke wouldn't see the mischief in his eyes.

'And I guess it wouldn't be the same thing why Cait asked me for some vacation?' Dom needled.

The shock halted Hawke completely this time. 'She asked for vacation?'

'She didn't tell you?' Dom said surprised. 'She left this morning for Texas.' He caught the shock on Hawke's face. The mischief faded.

'What's happened with the two of you?' He asked bluntly.

Hawke dithered for an instant, shifting his weight from one foot to the other before shaking his head. 'Nothing.'

'Sure.' Dom shook his head. 'Nothing. That's why you've both been walking on egg shells with each other all week.'

Hawke shot him a dirty look and went back to work on the rotor. He registered Dom's muttered disapprovals silently and tried to regain his focus. He had avoided Cait since the weekend, he realised but that couldn't have been why she wanted vacation…could it? He frowned. It wasn't like Caitlin to take off without saying goodbye.

The buzzing from the cockpit jerked him out of his musings and he yelped as he scraped his hand again. He left Dom to answer the summons of the incoming transmission as he flexed his hand checking for further damage.

'Dominic.' Michael acknowledged the older pilot with a brief nod down the camera. 'Is Hawke there?'

'He's here.' Dom said.

'Well can I speak to him?' Michael asked impatiently as Dom rolled his eyes and shifted to allow String to take up position in the cock-pit.

'What do you want, Michael?' Hawke asked.

'Hello to you too Hawke.' Michael peered through the video link. 'I have something for you. How soon can you be in Germany?'

Hawke shrugged, inwardly pleased at the distraction. 'What's this about?'

'We're making an exchange of prisoners with the East Germans. I need Airwolf to act as back up in case anything goes wrong.'

'We're the cavalry, huh?'

'Right. Stay out of sight unless you're needed. If it all goes to plan the other side doesn't even need to know you were there.'

'Will our side know that we're there?'

Michael ignored the question and leaned back in his chair. 'Kelly is transmitting all the details to Airwolf's computer now. Good luck.'

'We're on our way. Airwolf out.' He stabbed at the buttons to disconnect and turned to find Dom already packing up.

It wasn't long before they were in Germany, hiding out waiting for the exchange to take place. Hawke sat in Airwolf's doorway and looked miserably at his sandwich. He glanced up at the dark forest surrounding them and sighed.

'What's the matter?' Dom asked around another mouthful of his own meal. He was stood by the wing, chewing on his sandwich with gusto.

Hawke looked up at him and shook his head. 'Nothing.'

'You keep saying nothing but it's obviously something.' Dom said as he swallowed and reached for his water bottle.

'It's nothing.' Hawke said firmly and took a determined bite of his sandwich.

Dom concentrated on finishing his own before continuing. 'Did you say something to upset her?'

Hawke froze in the middle of chewing and glared at the older man.

'Did she say something?' Dom gestured at him.

Hawke scowled.

Dom said cheerily, 'You might as well tell me and get it over with.'

Hawke sighed again and leaned forward, gesturing with his half-eaten sandwich, his eyes glued to the grass in front of him. 'There's not much to tell.'

Dom waited.

'I just…I got upset about Le.' Hawke said in a quiet voice, consciously leaving out how he'd almost kissed her.

Dom raised an eyebrow. 'I can't believe Cait would have minded.'

'No. She was great.' Hawke admitted looking up at him. 'It's…the next day…'

'Let me guess.' Dom said. 'You got embarrassed about it and decided to put some….some space between the two of you.'

Hawke's eyes snapped back to the ground.

Dom took his silence for agreement. 'Well, there's your problem.'

Hawke's gaze jerked back to him.

Dom sighed. 'Kid, when you put space between you and someone, you put real space.'

Hawke looked away from him again and Dom left him to think about what he'd said turning to look at the night sky.

Eventually, Hawke cleared his throat. 'You think that's why she took off?'

Dom's gaze flickered back to him and Hawke tensed as if expecting a blow.

'You'll make it up to her.' Dom said finally.

A beep from inside the cockpit startled them both. Hawke stood up and checked his watch. 'It's time.' He walked round to the pilot's position and took his place as Dom made his way to the engineer's console. A few minutes later they were airborne and heading towards the exchange site.

'Scan ahead.' Hawke ordered. 'I want to know what we're dealing with.'

'Right.' Dom made the necessary inputs to the computer. 'I'm getting one ground vehicle parked, specifications in line with the details Michael provided for our people and one more approaching from the South.'

'Numbers?'

'We're picking up three in each.'

'Equal.' Hawke murmured. 'Probably part of the deal. Weapons?'

'They're carrying.'

'Any sign of unexpected guests?'

'Besides us you mean?' Dom cackled. 'We're not picking up….hold on a moment.' He punched in another scan. 'There's a helicopter parked two miles away. It's your standard issue military gun-ship. I'm raising our radar suppression.' Dom looked toward Hawke. 'Should we take them out?'

Hawke's blue gaze narrowed as he considered their options. 'No. Let's wait.' He glanced over his shoulder. 'They could be us.'

'You mean there for the other side in case something goes wrong?'

'Exactly.'

'Both vehicles are now at the co-ordinates, String.' Dom breathed out. 'The exchange is being made. They're done. The vehicles are leaving, one to the South, ours is heading West.'

'Where's that helicopter?'

'It's holding its position. No, wait radar is picking it up.' Dom checked the scan. 'String, it's airborne and moving towards our vehicle.'

'Weapons to combat mode. Plot an intercept course.'

'Weapons to combat mode. Course plotted.'

Hawke swung Airwolf around. He reached up to release his visor which slid down with an audible click and activated the night vision.

'String, we got real trouble. There's two more helicopters on the screen approaching from the South; they're heading this way.'

Hawke registered the words but kept focused on the target ahead. The first helicopter was moving in an attack pattern towards the vehicle carrying the US operatives. Hawke brought Airwolf up alongside the helicopter and glanced across. The co-pilot was gesturing wildly; first at the pilot and then back at Airwolf. Hawke gave a wave. The helicopter swerved away. Hawke went in the opposite direction to meet it as it circled around in an attempt to come up behind him. He calmly fired a missile into the front of the cockpit before changing course away from the burning debris as it fell from the sky.

'Those two other choppers are lining up with the vehicle. They have them in their sights, String and they're firing.' Dom's voice rose in alarm.

'We're on our way.' Hawke arrowed Airwolf into a dive and used the automatic targeting to get a fix on one chopper. He fired a missile. The chopper in his sights exploded in a shower of flames.

'String!' Dom's cry alerted him to the final helicopter firing at point blank range at the car which slewed to a halt. Hawke didn't hesitate he flew Airwolf directly between them. Gun-fire rocketed into her and sparked off her armour. Hawke prayed nothing would hit the rotors.

'Redeye.' He snapped.

'String, the blast…at this range…' Dom protested even as he set up the missile.

Hawke fired. The explosion engulfed Airwolf, rocking her precarious stability. Hawke struggled to hold her as she pitched sideways. Flames licked at her windows and armour before a dark cloud of smoke wrapped itself around the aircraft. Hawke wrestled with the stick, trying to keep her level as she shook. He hurriedly released the landing gear and they made it to the ground with a bump.

Hawke ripped off his helmet and let out the breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding, his heart pounding in his chest. He turned to Dom.

'You OK?'

Dom nodded shakily.

'Our people?'

Dom checked his scans. 'Two life-signs.'

Hawke's gaze turned glacial. 'I'll check out the vehicle. You fix whatever needs fixing. We can't stay here for long.' He didn't wait for Dom's reply; he jumped out of Airwolf and made his way over to the stopped car, keeping his hand close to his holstered gun.

The back passenger door of the vehicle opened as he got closer and he recognised the agent as she stepped out gingerly. He hurried over.

'Marella!' He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'I'd say it was good to see you but…'

The black haired woman nodded at him, her dark eyes swimming with secrets in her smooth café latte complexion. 'Michael sent you?'

Hawke nodded and released her. And now I know why, he thought to himself. Marella had been Michael's closest aide but she'd been reassigned to field work during Michael's enforced leave of absence when the FIRM's governing committee had briefly operated a second Airwolf. Hawke had often wondered why Michael hadn't revoked the reassignment; the man was even more close-mouthed than him about some things, Hawke mused. Marella's move back to the car brought him out of his reverie. He made to go to the driver.

'He's dead.' Marella stated. She reached into the back and helped a forty-something year old man to his feet. The exchanged prisoner, Hawke deduced taking in the deathly pale skin stretched tightly over sharp cheekbones and the skeletal frame. Marella still lurched under his weight and Hawke moved to assist her. The man gasped in pain and blinked at Hawke blearily.

'Who?'

'A friend.' Marella said quickly.

Hawke jerked his head toward Airwolf. 'Let's get him in the Lady.'

Dom smiled a welcome at Marella as they staggered over and stepped in to take Marella's place. The brief distance tired the man out completely and after being man-handled into the back of Airwolf, he passed out on the floor. Hawke and Dom stepped out of the cockpit leaving him covered in a blanket.

'Can you get her in the air?' Marella asked. 'I need to get to the safe house.'

Dom nodded. 'Just. She should hold up till we're back in the US of A.' He turned to Hawke. 'She's taken some damage but she'll fly.'

Hawke gestured for them to get inside. 'Let's go then.'

They all held their breath as the engines, systems and rotors came on line. Hawke took her up cautiously. He felt the effect of the damage in the pull of the machine and frowned. Airwolf automatically adjusted and the aircraft steadied under his hands. He called for the turbos. They shot forward.

'Uh String?' Dom called from the back. 'We have two MIGs on an intercept course, closing fast.'

'Go to stealth mode.' Hawke said and reached to the side of his helmet to release the visor again.

'You're not fighting them?' asked Marella.

'She's damaged, her systems might not hold in a fight. We're going to have to outrun them.' Hawke muttered as he took Airwolf down in a steep dive. Marella leaned back in her chair as if to escape the ground rushing up towards her. She released a deep breath as they levelled out at the last minute. Hawke kept the machine as close to the ground as he could; houses, trees and streams came and went underneath their feet. Marella felt a rush of nausea and jerked her gaze up to the console in front of her instead. Slowly the co-ordinates on the screen in front registered with her.

'You have to turn around! You're heading away from the safe house.'

Hawke didn't take his eyes from the ground ahead of them leaving Dom to give an explanation.

'We can't risk the delay in dropping you off, honey.'

Marella twisted to look at him.

'Our Lady's pretty beaten up; sooner we get to our own territory the better.' He continued.

'But the safe house…' Marella protested. 'They're expecting us.'

'We'll call Michael as soon as we get out of European airspace. He'll handle it.' Dom said comfortingly. 'The MIGs are breaking off pursuit, String. We're clear.'

Marella opened her mouth to protest again but a look at Dom's cheery but implacable face stopped her. She glanced at Hawke and knew that any appeal would fall on deaf ears; he was transfixed with his flying. She watched him and wondered at the synchronicity between man and machine. If one man had been born to fly Airwolf… She sighed and turned to check on the freed prisoner.

'He's OK.' Dom said. 'Fast asleep.'

Marella bit her lip. 'He's been in an East German prison for five years.'

'Hey why'd do think they double crossed you?' Dom asked.

'Because they could.' She rubbed her arms as though cold. 'Where's Caitlin?'

'Vacation.' Dom said. 'She's spending some time with her folks in Texas.'

'I heard about Le.' Marella said her gaze flickering towards Hawke.

'You heard about it?' Dom was surprised.

'I am in the information business, Dom.'

He gave a short laugh. 'I guess you are.'

Marella sighed again and settled back into her seat.

It was a long journey even in Airwolf and they were all tired by the time they landed in California. Marella blinked at the sight of the limo waiting alongside the requested ambulance as Hawke removed his helmet. She firmed her lips and pushed the door open stepping out with an innate grace and confidence despite the crumpled clothes and messy hair. She didn't try to smooth it; once the wiry curls were tangled, they were tangled. Hawke shooed her out of the way as he and Dom helped the still unconscious man out of the back of the cockpit and over to the ambulance where Michael stood waiting. She followed a little behind and came to a stop beside them as they transferred their burden to a waiting stretcher, the medics quickly taking over.

'Marella.' Michael nearly pushed Hawke aside to greet her. 'It's good to see you.'

She straightened her shoulders and gave a small smile. 'It's good to see you too, sir.'

Hawke and Dom exchanged an amused look at the restrained reunion. Hawke cleared his throat. 'We'll be in touch, Michael.'

Michael started as though he'd forgotten the others were there. He regained his composure immediately, smoothing his moustache. 'Let me know when you're done with the repairs.'

Hawke nodded, nudged Dom who was grinning at the spy with unhidden glee and walked back to Airwolf. He winced at the new scorch marks on her under-carriage. Dom sighed as they took in the damage.

'She's going to need a lot of tender love and care.' Dom said glaring at his young partner.

Hawke smiled at him, quirking an eyebrow. 'That's your department.' He said before slapping him on the shoulder. 'I just fly her.'

Two days later, Hawke sat on the desk in the cramped Santini Air office and flipped through a flight plan without really seeing it. The repairs to Airwolf's systems were going slowly and he was beginning to feel a little frustrated at the lack of progress. The phone rang and he threw the plan on the desk with a mountain of other paper-work to pick up the receiver.

'Santini Air.'

'Hawke? It's Caitlin.'

'Hi.' Hawke smiled into the receiver inordinately pleased to hear her voice. 'How are you?'

'Good.' She hesitated. 'I got a message that Dom called? Something about the Jamieson file?'

'Oh. Sure. I think he must have lost it; probably thought you would know where it is.' Hawke surmised, wondering why Dom hadn't mentioned it.

'Have you looked in the filing cabinet? Under 'J'?' Caitlin asked.

Hawke's eyes drifted to the set of grey metal drawers at the other end of the office. He carried the phone over and opened a drawer rifling through the tightly packed folders until he found Jamieson. He sighed. He had a feeling Dom had set up the call to get them to talk; he knew Hawke never went near the files.

'Got it.' Hawke said pulling the folder out and tossing it on the desk.

At the other end of the line, Caitlin rolled her blue eyes and twirled her fingers in the cord. 'Well if that was everything…' She began.

'So, you enjoying your vacation?' Hawke asked reluctant to end the conversation.

'Yeah.' Caitlin cleared her throat. 'I'm seeing some friends, catching up, that kind of thing. It's good.' She closed her eyes at the inanity of her words and hurried to say something else. 'You guys OK?'

'Yeah.' Hawke looked at the ceiling and wondered how he fixed the distance he'd put between them. 'We had a job. The Lady got a bit damaged and Dom's mad at me.'

Caitlin smiled. 'I'm sure it wasn't intentional.'

'Dom has every right to be mad.' Hawke said. 'I didn't treat her with much respect.'

Caitlin remained silent on the other end and wondered if they were still talking about Airwolf. 'I'm sure she knows you did what you needed to do.' She said finally.

Hawke smiled at her reply and the tightness in his shoulders and his gut eased. 'Hey, don't stay away too long OK?'

'OK. Bye.'

'Bye.' Hawke replaced the receiver and realised that his earlier frustration had dissipated. He smiled and headed for the door. Maybe he could put a couple of hours in on the Lady's systems and get them working again.


	6. The Jade Wolf Part 5

Caitlin put the phone down and tapped it thoughtfully. Maybe it was time to go back to LA; her trip home hadn't been that successful and Hawke had sounded eager to have her back…she stalked to the window of her childhood bedroom. She crossed her arms and stared out unseeingly at the silhouette of the massive oak tree across the lawn with the remnants of the tree-house that her father had helped her build in its branches. Dammit, she'd gotten past this, past her crush on Hawke, she thought angrily. She'd accepted that he didn't see her as anything more than a friend and she'd been…content.

Caitlin slumped into the window seat. She'd been kidding herself, she realised miserably. The situation with Le, Hawke needing her so much, had renewed the small, tiny buried hope she'd had. Well, Hawke might have needed her then but he didn't now and if she wanted to stay in LA and flying Airwolf, she was going to have to get over it and stop hoping for something that was never going to happen.

She sighed hearing her mother calling for her and got to her feet. Why had she thought coming home would be a good idea? All she'd had all week was criticism over her choices; joining the police force, leaving the police force, being single. Her older sister Erin, recently married and now pregnant with her first child, had been held up as the shining example she was failing to live up to. She pushed her feet into a pair of sandals and viewed her appearance with a critical eye, reaching for her lipstick. Her mother had insisted that they dress up for a big family dinner that evening so she was wearing a new green silk halter-neck dress that flowed over her boyish body accentuating the few curves she did have. Her brothers were coming over with their families and even her younger sister was coming with a new boyfriend apparently. Caitlin frowned at her reflection. Something was going on. Her whole family had been cagey about the dinner as if something important was going to happen and only she didn't know what…she sighed at her mother's second, more insistent call, put the lipstick down and left the bedroom. Her family's ranch was a sprawling maze of rooms and it took a few moments for her to reach the den. She paused outside the door, the chatter of excited voices audible through the thick wood and straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath. She swung the door open and stopped. Shock coursed through her at the sight of her little sister with a diamond flashing on her left hand hanging off the arm of Caitlin's own childhood sweetheart…

It was past midnight when Caitlin celebrated getting through the evening with another bite of chocolate ice-cream and wondered when her life had become such a mess.

'Ice-cream?'

Her head swivelled to her older sister Erin standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her hands resting over the small bump of her unborn child.

Caitlin shrugged. 'Trouble sleeping?'

Erin laughed. 'I haven't slept since we found out about the baby.' She admitted. 'Is that chocolate?'

Caitlin got up and guided her sister to the chair next to hers. She got another spoon from the drawer and handed it to Erin.

'You know if Mom catches us we are going to be so grounded.' Erin said, tucking in.

'She can't ground us.' Caitlin giggled.

'Want a bet?' Erin joked, smiling. There was a short silence as both sisters dug into the tub.

'So how are you doing?'

Caitlin stiffened at the sympathetic question. 'I'm OK.'

'Cait…'

'I'm OK.' Caitlin insisted. 'I mean, Tom and I broke up years ago.'

'Because you said no to his proposal.'

'Because he couldn't deal with my having a career.' Caitlin said. 'He wanted a stay-at-home wife and that wasn't me.' She sighed. 'He and Fiona seem happy; I'm happy for them.' She rolled her eyes at her sister's disbelief. 'Really.' She scooped out more ice-cream. 'I just wish someone had told me and saved me the surprise.'

'I don't think any of us knew how to tell you.' Erin admitted. 'And besides, you've hardly been around to tell.'

'I've been here all week…'

'Sure and this is practically the first time since Christmas. Since you got this job in LA you rarely call and when you do you seem distracted. And when you visit, you come back covered in bruises. We worry.'

Caitlin took a bite of ice-cream and tried to keep a smile on her face. 'You sound like Mom.'

'Maybe she's got good reason.' Erin said and held her hands up before Caitlin could argue. 'Hey, you even missed my wedding.'

'My plane got hi-jacked.' Caitlin muttered.

'My point is,' Erin stressed, 'that you've put more than just physical distance between you and everyone here.'

Caitlin considered how hurt she'd felt the last few days with Hawke and she flushed with guilt. 'I'm sorry.' She said.

Erin shook her head. 'I'm not asking for an apology. It's just…you were a good cop, Caitlin.' She started digging into the melted mush left in the tub. 'I don't think any of us kinda understand why you suddenly threw in the towel to play at being in Hollywood.'

'That's a little harsh, Erin.' Caitlin said stung.

'Well, what are we supposed to think? You never talk about it.'

Caitlin fiddled with her spoon. She had never told her family the details of what had happened in Pope County or its ramifications.

Erin flicked her red hair over her shoulder and took a mouthful of ice-cream. 'So what did happen?'

Caitlin squirmed in her chair. 'It's complicated.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Erin said firmly.

'You can't tell anyone.' Caitlin said.

Erin nodded and traced a cross over her heart solemnly as she had done when they'd been children and swapping secrets.

'You know I got reassigned to Pope County.' Caitlin began.

Erin struggled to hear the quiet words but nodded solemnly.

'My first day, I saw a prisoner on a bike being chased by the Pope County Sheriff, a guy called Bogan.' Caitlin's eyes focused on the past, on a sunny day with the shriek of sirens cutting through the engine noise of the helicopter, of the two streams of dust below her from the bike and the pursuing police car. 'He was a nasty piece of work, ran the prisoner off a high verge. The man was hurt but Bogan threatened to shoot him if I didn't leave.'

'You left.' Erin confirmed.

Caitlin nodded. 'But I went back that night on my own time, asked to see the prisoner. Bogan refused so I figured I'd get a court order, go back the next day.' She gave a humourless laugh. 'At the time I thought he was just being territorial and sexist to boot.'

'But he wasn't?'

'Nope.' Caitlin shoved the spoon in the tub. 'He was completely corrupt. He would find drifters and sell them to this hunting ranch where people would pay the owner to hunt them.'

'God in heaven.' Erin's hand crept to her belly.

'Anyway, he tried to scare me off by getting some local boys to kidnap me but there was…a distraction and I got away.' Caitlin dropped her eyes to the table. 'I went back the next morning with the court order.'

'Alone?' Erin questioned. 'You didn't take back-up?'

'It was my second day, Erin. I didn't want anyone to know that I screwed up and let it get out of control.' Caitlin sighed and brought her feet up onto the chair, wrapped her arms around her knees. 'I got to the jail, there was no sign of the prisoner but Hawke was there.'

'Hawke? The guy you work with now?' Erin's eyebrows shot up.

'Yeah. Hawke knew the prisoner, Jimmy. He'd come looking for him only Bogan had thrown him in jail. The Sheriff caught me helping Hawke make his phone call. I got shoved in a cell and Bogan sent in his boys to rough me up a little.' Caitlin's fingers traced the edge of the table as she avoided her sister's eyes.

'Caitlin…'

'Before anything really bad could happen, Hawke rescued me.' Caitlin said.

'Some timing.'

'It sure was.' Caitlin said and her eyes focused inward on old images; the rough touch of the men crowding her back into her cell, the panicked run from the jail, the shots zinging through the air and the sight of Airwolf, protecting her small police chopper like a she-wolf with its cub. 'Anyway, Hawke disappeared as soon as he checked out I was OK but there was a hell of a mess left behind.' She shook her head to clear the memory of the burning rubble that had been all that was left of the jail. 'And I was left with having to explain everything.'

Erin put her spoon down. 'You got into trouble?'

'That's one way to put it.' Caitlin said dryly. 'I don't blame the department really. I'm not sure I would have believed the report I submitted.' She bit her lip; she'd consciously failed to name Hawke and had left out a full description of Airwolf. Not that either would have made the report more believable. She sighed. 'And besides, my judgement, how I tried to handle things with Bogan, it was questionable. The whole thing ruined my credibility.' She wondered at the relief of finally saying it.

'Oh Caitlin.' Erin reached out across the table and took hold of her younger sister's hand.

'When I asked for leave, nobody in the department tried to stop me.' Caitlin gave a brief laugh. 'And when I resigned, they just sent me a standard letter.'

'Why didn't you tell any of us?' Erin asked.

'Sure and have Mom tell me she told me so.' Caitlin shook her head and withdrew her hand gently. 'I just wanted to get my own head around what had happened.'

'Is that why you ran off to LA?'

'I didn't run off.'

Erin sighed. 'Cait, after what you went through in Pope County and afterwards with the police department…I would have wanted to run away from all that.'

'I volunteered to return Jimmy's body to his family as my last act as a police officer. I thought it was the least I could do since it was my fault he died. I should have stayed with him when he was hurt.' Caitlin explained.

'And you met up with Hawke at the funeral?'

'And I met up with Hawke.' Caitlin confirmed omitting that she'd searched him out. Erin didn't know about Airwolf and she wasn't telling her.

'Does he know what happened with the police department? Is that why he offered you a job?'

Caitlin shook her head. 'I've never told him. What would be the point? I stayed because I like LA and I like the work.'

'And you like Hawke.'

'Of course I like him.' Caitlin said. 'He's one of my closest friends.'

'That wasn't what I meant.' Erin said taking another spoonful of ice-cream.

Caitlin sighed and dug back into the ice-cream. She definitely wasn't talking about her mixed-up feelings for Hawke.

Erin watched the play of emotion across her sister's face. 'So if you're not upset about Tom and Fi, what's wrong?'

'You're being bossy.' Caitlin sniffed.

'Big sister privilege.' Erin pointed at the almost empty tub. 'You only eat ice-cream in the middle of the night when you're unhappy.'

'I'm not unhappy.' Caitlin automatically denied the charge.

'Cait,' Erin said, 'a blind man could see you're out of sorts. What is it?'

Caitlin caved under the stern sisterly gaze, and gestured with the spoon, spilling ice-cream onto the table. 'Maybe Mom's right. Maybe I haven't made the right choices.'

'I can't believe you just said that.' Erin laughed. 'Are you sure you're feeling well?'

Caitlin raised a small smile. 'Well, I look at you. You've done all the things Mom told me to do and you're happy; married, baby on the way.' She fidgeted. 'And whilst I'm really OK about it being Tom marrying Fi…I guess it's just a little galling that my younger sister is going to be married before me at all.'

'You've never acted like marriage was something you desperately wanted.' Erin said slowly. 'You've always been more interested in your career and flying.'

Caitlin shrugged. 'I turned thirty not so long ago, Erin. Maybe my priorities are changing.'

Erin regarded her for so long, Caitlin moved in her chair uncomfortable with the intensity of the look.

'What?'

'I was just thinking how much I've envied you over the years.'

'You have?'

'Yeah.' Erin said. 'Oh, don't get me wrong, I love Paul and I'm thrilled about the baby but…I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I'd gone to Paris to study music like I wanted and not taken the job in Grandpa's business like everyone told me to.' She smiled. 'You've always been brave enough to go after everything you want. I admire that.'

'I don't feel very brave right now.' Caitlin confessed.

'You know what I think?'

'I have a feeling you're going to tell me.' Caitlin said.

'I think your confidence got shaken with the Pope County thing and I think you ran off to LA to lick your wounds.' Erin sighed at Caitlin's mulish expression. 'And I think you're feeling unsettled because you're starting to realise that it isn't what you want.'

'So what is it that I want?'

'Honey, that,' Erin levelled her green eyes at her sister, 'you're going to have to work out on your own.' She rose from the table and dropped a kiss on Caitlin's head. 'Goodnight, sis.'

'Night.' Caitlin murmured. She retrieved the spoons and took them to the sink. She considered Erin's words as she washed up. Maybe her sister was right. Maybe she had run away to LA, she mused. She had been badly hurt by the Pope County thing; she'd never fooled herself on how close she'd come to dying that day. She had seriously questioned her own judgement and had never blamed her superiors for doing the same. Meeting Hawke again, getting involved with Airwolf had given her the excuse she had needed to hide from it.

She sighed as she wiped her hands on a towel and threw the ice-cream tub in the trash. Even if she had run to LA, her life there wasn't so bad…she got to fly an incredible helicopter, take part in some important missions and there was her friendship with the guys particularly Hawke…she frowned unhappily. But was it what she wanted? The question sat uneasy in her mind as she made her way up to bed.


	7. The Jade Wolf Part 6

Hawke watched the approaching Santini helicopter with an unusually happy expression. He reached down and patted Tet who wagged his tail.

'Caitlin's here.' He said to the dog. Tet looked up at him with a long suffering expression; Hawke had been telling the dog the same thing all morning. 'Don't look at me like that. She's been gone a whole week.' The dog got up and walked back inside. Hawke chuckled and went to greet his visitors as the chopper descended. He waved and was pleased to see Caitlin wave back. He ducked under the rotors and opened the passenger door, helping her from the chopper and pulling her into a hug.

'Welcome home.' He said.

'Hi.' Caitlin took a deep breath and moved away from him to grab her bag. He took it from her and slung an arm around her shoulders; Dom moved up to her other side and the three of them walked arm in arm up to the cabin.

It wasn't long before they all sat outside watching the stars having polished off a fish supper. Hawke and Caitlin had taken seats on a fallen log; Dom was sat on a camping stool. A fire crackled and blazed in front of them. Caitlin swallowed some coffee and wondered at the peacefulness; strange after the chaos of her Texan home. She started as Dom got to his feet and yawned.

'I'm heading in. No, no.' He waved them back down. 'You kids stay out a little longer. I'll see you tomorrow.' He gave Caitlin a gap-toothed smiled. 'It's good to have you back.'

Caitlin smiled and watched as he made his way indoors. Hawke threw another log on the fire and picked up the coffee pot. He topped up their mugs. 'So, did you enjoy your vacation?'

'Yeah, I did.' Caitlin saw his curious glance at her serious tone. 'Sometimes…sometimes my life here can seem a bit surreal, you know.'

Hawke smiled. 'I get that.'

Caitlin rocked back on the log and wrapped both her hands around the mug. She focused her gaze on the fire. 'My sister's pregnant.'

'Congratulations.' Hawke murmured wondering at the incongruous remark.

'It…kinda got me…'

'Broody?' suggested Hawke teasingly.

'Maybe a little.'

Her admission surprised him into looking at her. She was gazing back at him, the fire casting light then shadow across her face and for the first time since he had met her, he couldn't read her. He frowned.

'You know,' she continued, 'my sister thinks I ran here to get away from what happened in Pope County.'

The apparent change in subject had him stumped for a second. 'What do you think?' He asked taking a gulp of his coffee.

'I think maybe she's right. Maybe I was running away.'

'Does it matter why you came?'

'It does when I start looking for reasons to stay.' Caitlin said with brutal honesty.

Hawke felt breathless as though he'd just had the air knocked out of him. 'You're thinking of leaving?' He looked down at the fire, not sure if he wanted the answer.

'I don't know.' Caitlin looked over at him. 'Maybe.' She gestured with her mug. 'I mean, I love flying Airwolf and…' she took a deep breath, 'and I've always felt like…like we were meant to be friends, you know.'

'I know.' Hawke said. 'But there's a but isn't there?'

Caitlin smiled. 'But…' she dropped her gaze back to the fire, 'I don't know if it's enough.' She shrugged. 'I guess I need to work some things out in my head.'

Hawke desperately wanted to say the right thing and was bone scared he was going to mess up. He looked over at her and caught her eyes with his. 'You haven't made any decision?' He held his breath as he waited for her response.

'Not yet.'

He breathed a sigh of relief. He and Dom still had some time to influence her. He reached out and took hold of her hand, interlinking their fingers. 'You deserve to be happy, Cait.'

Caitlin felt something tear inside her. He was giving her permission to leave, she thought miserably. She attempted to smile at him and must have succeeded because he smiled back. 'It's late.' She managed to say in the end. 'Dom will be wondering where we've gotten to.'

'Dom will be snoring like a baby moose.' Hawke unwillingly let go of her fingers and she stood up retrieving the coffee pot and mugs.

'You coming in?' She asked when he didn't move.

'I think I'm going to sit out for a while longer.'

She glanced at him and felt her heart stutter as she saw something flicker in his eyes. He was…he was upset. She hesitated. Maybe…

'String…'

He looked up at her in surprise. She rarely used the softer derivative of his first name.

Caitlin felt her courage desert her and she sighed inwardly. 'Goodnight then.'

He answered her and watched her disappear into the cabin. Hawke sighed and wondered how he was going to stop her from leaving and if he had any right to stop her.

The next day, Hawke marched into the hangar and scoured the wide space. They'd been busy all day at the airfield and he hadn't had a chance to tell Dom of his talk with Caitlin. He gave a sigh of relief; Caitlin must be out on a job. It was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. He frowned as his sweep of the room failed to find Dom. He felt the frustration bubble up inside him again.

'Dom!' He yelled.

A grunt from under the Jet Ranger gave away Dom's position and Hawke made for the sound. He crouched down.

'You got a minute?'

Dom didn't look at him. 'As soon as I get this bird fixed.'

'She can wait.'

Dom harrumphed. 'No she can't. She has to be ready to fly first thing tomorrow morning.'

'Dammit Dom, I need to talk to you.'

Dom's eyes flew to the younger man. He pushed himself out from the chopper and Hawke helped him to his feet. Dom took off his cap and smoothed a hand over the grey curls before replacing it. 'What's up kid?'

'Caitlin's thinking of leaving.'

Dom laughed. 'Funny. Caitlin wouldn't…' His voice trailed away as he saw the truth in Hawke's blue eyes. 'Caitlin's thinking of leaving?'

Hawke nodded and pushed a hand through his short brown hair. 'She told me last night.'

'And you're only telling me now?' Dom's voice rose echoing in the hangar.

'I've been trying to tell you all day.' Hawke shot back defensively. Dom was reminded of the teenage boy he had taken in.

'Why is she thinking of leaving?' Dom pressed his lips together. 'Is she unhappy?'

Hawke felt his heart lurch at the idea. 'I don't know. I don't think so.' He turned and stalked over to the coffee pot. He handed Dom a mug and poured himself one.

'Well.' Dom shook his head. 'What did you say last night?'

'I didn't know what to say.' Hawke took a sip of coffee, grateful for the jolt. 'I'm not exactly great at….' he gestured vaguely '…this kind of thing.'

Dom snorted. 'You and me both, kid.' He took a gulp of coffee.

Hawke frowned at Dom's expression. 'What is it?'

'Well, you were pretty distant with her before she went away.'

'We're past that.'

'Are you?' Dom seemed to choose his words carefully. 'Her relationship with you is important to her, String. She thinks a lot of you…'

'Dom...' Hawke interrupted.

'If you tell her you want her to stay,' Dom gestured at him, 'that'll probably iron this whole thing out.'

'I'm not sure I should tell her that…'

'Don't you want her to stay?' Dom's voice rose again.

'Of course I do.' Hawke slammed the mug down and leaned back on the table, folding his arms.

'Then what's the problem?'

Hawke didn't answer. He pushed away from the table and paced over to another, fiddling with the engine part Dom had left out ready to fix.

'You…' Dom closed his eyes briefly before reopening them to pin Hawke with a stern stare. 'Don't do this to yourself, kid…'

'Hawke! Dominic!' Michael's voice boomed through the hangar interrupting them.

'Over here, Michael.' Hawke called. Dom gestured heavenwards.

Michael sauntered over with Marella beside him. The spies registered the tension and exchanged a look. Michael stroked his moustache and eyed the two men speculatively. 'Are we interrupting something?'

'No,' said Hawke as Dom answered with a yes. They glared at each other. 'It can wait.' Hawke stated and Michael knew the remark was meant for Dom and not for him. 'What is it this time Michael?'

'I need you for a mission.' Michael said.

'Well we didn't think you were here to inquire about our health.' Hawke snapped. 'What's the mission?'

Michael raised an eyebrow at the tone. 'We've been asked to assist with the security of an important exhibition of priceless artefacts at the Golding Museum.'

Hawke frowned. 'And you would need Airwolf because?'

Michael nodded at Marella who pulled a folder of information from her briefcase. She handed it to Hawke. 'The artefacts are pure jade and believed to be Incan in origin. They depict five animals. There's quite a story around them.'

'The legend goes that the spirits of five warriors were bound for eternity in the jade for daring to challenge the rule of the evil Gods.' Michael continued. 'Each jade was sent to the separate ends of the Incan empire and given over to the protection of the priests.'

Marella smiled at their raised eyebrows. 'A playboy millionaire called John Castle mounted an expedition last year and surprisingly, he's managed to recover all the artefacts. They'll be displayed in the museum as a five-piece for the first time next week.'

'Fascinating.' Hawke commented and pointed at them with the folder. 'None of which explains why you would need Airwolf.'

Michael sighed. 'The museum security has requested additional protection after receiving a number of threats from the South American Historical Protection Alliance.'

'They're a militant terrorist group who will do anything to ensure the artefacts are returned to South America.' Marella added.

'Castle intends to return the artefacts to South America displaying them in a permanent exhibition in a museum in Mexico but he wants the initial unveiling here.' Michael stressed.

'You still haven't explained why you need Airwolf.' Hawke pointed out again.

Dom laughed and hastily turned it into a chuckle at Michael's sharp look.

'Hawke, these guys aren't just into taking back what they think is rightfully theirs, they do it in the most bloody way possible.' Michael said returning his gaze to the younger pilot. 'It's possible they may blow up the museum and that's only one of the scenarios. We need something to give us forewarning of trouble…'

'So you want us to do surveillance.' Hawke concluded.

'For the three days that the jade is there.' Michael confirmed. 'And I'd appreciate your input on the security arrangements.'

Hawke rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'Don't they have a security team at the museum?'

Michael nodded. 'But they've ceded authority to us. Castle does have his own security advisor though.'

'Figures.' Hawke muttered.

Michael's eye suddenly twinkled. 'Actually you know him. Jackson Shaw.'

'Shaw?' Hawke's eyebrows shot up.

'You know him?' Dom asked.

'Yeah. Jack and I worked together on a few missions back when I was a field operative for the FIRM.' He gestured at Michael. 'I thought Jack was still with you guys.'

'Was is the operative word.' Michael commented wryly. He twisted his cane under his hand. 'So will you do it?'

Hawke glanced back at Dom who shrugged at him. He sighed and turned back to Michael with his reply.


	8. The Jade Wolf Part 7

'Hawke, these artefacts are just incredible.' Caitlin said happily as they entered the museum. 'Did you know that there is a different story surrounding each warrior and how they came to be encased in the jade?'

'Yeah.' Hawke smiled at the evident enthusiasm in her animated face as she continued to babble on their way to meet Castle and his security team; South American history and legends were a particular interest of hers. She hadn't stopped smiling since he'd told her the news about their latest mission. Hopefully, he thought, it was giving her second thoughts about leaving. He pushed open the doors to the exhibition room and heard Caitlin's quiet gasp.

It was an impressive space from its highly polished cream and grey marbled floor to the vaulted ceiling. There was an upper gallery with a wooden railing and a spiral staircase down to the lower gallery. The display cabinets were already in place in the centre, roped off in such a way that a discreet pathway around all five was subtly mapped out. Hawke ignored the myriad of workmen still putting banners and other paraphernalia into place and headed for the small group at the other end of the room.

Michael looked up at their approach and nodded an acknowledgement to them. He breathed a sigh of relief. Hawke had worn what seemed to be the one and only suit in his wardrobe and Cait was outfitted in a classic but feminine grey pant-suit. Their formal attire would make a good impression on Castle, he thought. The dark-haired millionaire was already eyeing the two newcomers with evident curiosity and scepticism.

'Hawke, Caitlin, I'd like to introduce you to John Castle.' Michael gestured at the two pilots. 'John Castle, this is Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shaunessy.'

Castle reached over to shake their hands and frowned. 'I thought there are three people in your team?'

'There is.' Hawke said politely. 'Dom's getting the surveillance equipment we'll be using ready.'

'I see.' Castle regarded him with interest. After everything he'd been told he'd looked forward to meeting the pilot. Hawke was younger than he'd anticipated, probably around his own age although the boyish features meant he could add a couple of years to his estimation; maybe more than a couple given the hard look in the ice blue eyes looking back at him. 'Are you as good as I'm told?'

'That depends.' Hawke replied.

'On what?'

'On what you've been told.'

Castle laughed. 'I think I'm going to like you.' His eyes slid to someone walking up behind them and he gestured the person forward. 'I believe you know my head of security, Jackson Shaw.'

Hawke turned with a smile to greet his old friend. 'Jack.'

'It's good to see you again, Hawke.' The blond-haired man returned the smile and handshake with an easy charm, his brown eyes drifting to Caitlin with interest.

'This is Caitlin O'Shaunessy.' Hawke said noticing the look.

'It's a pleasure.' Jack said holding onto her hand for a moment longer when she would have retracted it.

'Well, should we get to it?' Michael asked pointing at the blueprints spread out on the table in front of them. They obediently gathered around.

'This is the floor plan of the museum and specifically this room.' He said. 'The public will only have one entrance into the exhibition, here.' He pointed at the large entry door they had just walked through. 'And one exit, here.' He pointed at an exit to their left. 'All the other doors will be locked. We'll take custody of all copies of the keys.'

'We're placing surveillance cameras at the entrance, exit and strategic points within the room itself. They will feed into a central security room just off the upper gallery.' Marella said. Her glance toward the Airwolf team was the only indication she gave that Airwolf would be able to tap into the feeds and receive the images.

'In addition, each display cabinet is surrounded by a network of motion sensors. During viewing hours, a silent alarm will sound in the security room if a member of the public steps over the roped areas; during closed hours it will trigger a complete shut down of the room.' Michael continued. 'Each cabinet has also been rigged with the same trigger so if they get past the motion sensors any movement of the glass or displacement of the object from the pedestal will also cause the same automatic shut down.'

'In addition, Hawke and his team will provide round the clock surveillance from an outside unit.' Marella concluded.

'Impressive.' Castle said.

'When is the jade arriving?' Hawke asked.

'We're expecting them tomorrow morning at oh-eight hundred. Five separate unmarked trucks.' Jack answered.

'I think it'd be wise for us to track the trucks in.' Hawke said. 'They're more vulnerable in transit.'

'I agree.' Michael concurred.

Castle shrugged. 'Jack, provide Hawke and his team with the details, will you?' He glanced at his watch. 'And now I'm afraid I have to leave. I have business to attend to in San Diego. Jack will be handling everything here in my absence and I'll be back in time for the grand opening tomorrow night.' He paused to shake hands with everyone again before leaving.

'Grand opening?' Hawke asked.

'Big party for the dignitaries, museum board members and the like so they get to see a sneak preview of the jade before the exhibition is opened to the public.' Caitlin commented.

'Great.' Hawke muttered.

Michael caught the look and smiled. 'It'll be a private party. All the invitees have been vetted.'

'But you'll still need surveillance.' Hawke stated firmly.

Michael nodded.

Hawke sighed and turned back to Jack. 'You were going to provide the details of the trucks coming in?'

'Sure, come up to the security room with me, will ya?' Jack led the way and Hawke followed leaving Caitlin to coordinate with Michael.

Jack rifled through a sheaf of papers and handed him the relevant information.

'Trucks all have tracking devices which we'll monitor from here. Five different routes, five different times, five different drivers who've been completely vetted and who have no idea what they've carrying as cargo.' Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. 'You're really going to track them in?'

'Couldn't hurt, huh?' Hawke said.

'You always were careful.' Jack said smiling. 'You still have that cabin you used to mention back when we worked together?'

'Yeah.' Hawke gestured. 'You want to join us for some dinner?'

'Sure. The boys don't need me watching over their shoulders here.' Jack smiled. His eyes slid again to a monitor showing an image of Caitlin. 'And your company seems much more attractive.'

'I'll pick you up. Which hotel are you at?' Hawke said ignoring the comment.

'Just give me the coordinates. I'll fly up.'

Hawke looked at him questioningly. 'You flying yourself these days?'

'Well when you left field work to join Michael's pet project, I had to find someway to get around.' Jack folded his arms. 'I take it your surveillance equipment is the thing I think it is?'

Hawke shrugged and continued to scribble the cabin's coordinates on a sheet of paper.

'Ah come on, Hawke, you can tell me.' Jack wheedled. 'Everybody in the business knows you have her.'

Hawke handed him the coordinates. 'Here. We eat at seven. Don't be late.'

'I'll be there.' Jack promised.


	9. The Jade Wolf Part 8

'…and then he turns to the old guy and says 'sorry for the mess', and walks off leaving the building in ruins!' Jack concluded the story with a laugh.

Dom laughed and slapped Hawke's shoulder. 'Ah, that sounds like you, eh, String.'

Hawke rubbed his shoulder and sighed in resignation; Jack had been telling stories about their time working together as operatives all evening. He got to his feet. 'Anybody want any more coffee?'

Caitlin got up to help him clear the table. 'Not for me.'

'Me either. We have an early start tomorrow morning.' Dom said his face still alight with his enjoyment of the evening.

'I'd better head back.' Jack said.

'You can't stay for one more story?' Dom asked.

'Another time.' Jack said shaking Dom's hand. He turned to Caitlin with a charming smile. 'I had a real nice time tonight.'

'It's been fun,' she said smiling back at him as he took her hand in a long handshake, 'and you can come back and tell more stories anytime.'

'I might just take you up on that.' He still hadn't let go of her hand.

'I'll walk you out.' Hawke offered patting his shoulder.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' Jack said as Dom and Cait gave him a wave goodbye. He followed Hawke out to the chopper and took a deep breath of fresh air before he looked at the dark silent pool of water stretching out at the side of the cabin. 'This is an incredible place, Hawke.'

'You should see it in daylight.' Hawke said pushing his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

'If that's a return invitation I accept.' Jack said.

'Anytime.' Hawke said. 'Only go easy on the stories next time, huh?'

'Hey, I still haven't told the one where I get to look heroic.' Jack said grinning.

'There was one where you got to look heroic? Was I there for that?' Hawke asked teasingly.

'Hey!' Jack wagged a finger at him. 'Watch it or I'll tell them the one about you and that hooker in DC.'

'Truce.' Hawke held up his hands. 'You OK flying back?'

'Yeah, no problems.' Jack opened up the cockpit door and climbed in. He paused and turned back to Hawke who was holding the door ready to close it for him. 'Listen, you and Caitlin…are the two of you,' he waggled his eyebrows, 'you know.'

Hawke eyed him warily. 'We're friends.'

'Friends.' Jack repeated. 'So you wouldn't mind if I asked the lady to dinner?' He saw the almost imperceptible flicker in Hawke's eyes and as the silence stretched between them, he cleared his throat. 'You do mind?'

Hawke sighed and gestured at his friend. 'She's a friend, Jack.'

'Don't you think you're being a tad dog in the manger about this?'

'I know what you're like.'

'I could have changed.' Jack muttered.

Hawke raised an eyebrow.

'OK so I haven't changed.' Jack said with a laugh. 'But if I promise to be a perfect gentleman, would you me give your blessing?' He clasped his hands together. 'Please, Dad?'

Hawke sighed and shuffled a little. 'It's up to Caitlin who she has dinner with.'

Jack smiled. 'I'm going to take that as a yes.' He took the door from an unsmiling Hawke and waved him to get clear.

Hawke moved out of the way and watched as the helicopter took off. He frowned and headed back indoors.

'Jack get away OK?' Caitlin asked from the sofa as he closed the cabin door.

'Yeah.' Hawke was surprised at the annoyance he felt; why should he be worried if Caitlin was interested in Jack? He pushed a hand through his hair and resolutely ignored the thought. 'Have we sorted the rota for the surveillance out?'

'We haven't.' Dom said from his position in an easy chair by the fire. 'Cait and I on the other hand…'

'Cute.' Hawke said flopping onto the opposite end of the sofa from Caitlin. 'You going to fill me in?'

'We'll all go out tomorrow morning for the trucks. Rota starts tomorrow night with the big opening and then we do rotating twelve hour shifts until it's over. Every three hours we'll get a thirty minute break when we'll transfer the feed from our scans to Michael's ground surveillance.' Dom said simply. 'We figured you'd want to do the first twelve hours so I'll take the first six with you and then Cait'll take over from me. I'll take over from you. You take over from Cait.'

'He could go on but it gets kinda boring after that.' Caitlin said interrupting.

'Sounds good.' Hawke said.

'Huh.' Dom said. 'It's going to be non-stop. I tell you, it's just as well Michael confirmed we have a room at the museum to kip in.'

Hawke nodded. He glanced over at Caitlin. 'You know if Dom and I are doing the first shift, it leaves you free to attend that opening party.'

'You mean it?' Caitlin asked.

'Well you want to see the jade, don't you?' Hawke asked smiling at her obvious delight. 'And besides it wouldn't hurt for us to have someone on the ground for the first six hours. We'll clear it with Michael tomorrow.'

'Thanks.' Caitlin smiled at him.

'My pleasure.' Hawke said gruffly.

Dom cleared his throat. 'Well, we'd all be best turning in early.'

'You take the bed.' Hawke said turning his attention back to the older man. 'I don't want your back playing up.' He said getting to his feet and heading to the window chests for the spare blankets and pillows. 'The next few days are going to be difficult enough without one of us going crook.'

'Well, I'm not going to argue with that.' Dom said pushing himself out of the chair and headed up the stairs. 'Night, kids.'

'Night.' Caitlin murmured.

'You take the sofa.' Hawke said handing her a pillow and a blanket. 'I'll take the floor.'

Caitlin sighed. 'You ever thought about building another bedroom?'


	10. The Jade Wolf Part 9

'Those trucks are exactly where they're supposed to be, String.' Dom punched another instruction into the computer, adjusted another system. He was practically humming under his breath. It had been one of those mornings where life seemed unusually perfect. They'd risen early in good spirits with plenty of easy banter between the three of them and made their way to the Lair. The sun had been rising when they'd entered the cave casting Airwolf in a golden glow that had arrested their attention and brought a moment of total silence. Dom glanced toward the front of the cockpit where Caitlin was teasing Hawke for being cuddled up with Tet all night. His eyes slid to Hawke who was responding in a light-hearted affectionate tone that Dom had only ever heard him use with Caitlin. Dom couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. Ah, a few more mornings like these, Dom thought contentedly and she wouldn't want to leave.

Hawke felt Dom's eyes on the back of his head and glanced over his shoulder to see the older man grinning at him. 'What are you smiling about?' He asked a little disconcerted at Dom's beaming face.

'Oh, nothing.' Dom replied. 'The first truck is safely at the museum.'

'Good.' Hawke turned back to the front of the cockpit. His gaze drifted to Caitlin who was reading her monitor with an intense concentration. 'What's up?'

Her eyes flickered over to him. 'I was just rereading the info Michael gave us about Castle's expedition to find the jade.'

'And?'

'And it kinda feels all wrong.' She admitted.

'What do you mean?'

'Well the legend of the jade statues says they were sent to the opposite ends of the Incan empire but Castle supposedly found all five within a twenty kilometre radius.'

'Legends are sometimes less than accurate.' Hawke pointed out.

'Yeah.' She said.

Hawke's lips twitched at the unconvinced tone. 'What else?'

'Experts believed an expedition to find the statues would take a decade at least because there was a distinct lack of evidence about their location. The only known clue is a depiction of the story of the five warriors on a temple wall in Mexico.' Caitlin crossed her arms. 'Castle's report states that they determined the location of the first figurine the wolf from that drawing and then when they found the wolf they found a second drawing that informed them where the other four figurines were.'

'Sounds alright to me.' Dom commented from the back.

'The reason in the story why the figurines were sent to separate locations was because their spirits were filled with anger against the evil Gods who had imprisoned them and that the Gods feared that if all figurines were placed together, their anger would cause the very earth to shake and the sky to fall. The priests were told they must never allow all five of pieces to be reunited.'

'So…' Hawke murmured, 'why would devout priests leave clues to where the other figurines were.'

'Exactly.' Caitlin frowned. 'And only the first piece, the wolf, has been authenticated independently. All the rest of the artefacts have been done by Castle's own people.'

'Ah…he was probably just being overprotective.' Dom said dismissively.

'Maybe.' Caitlin said. 'But I don't think so.'

'You think he's only got the first artefact.' Hawke summarised.

'But that doesn't make any sense.' Dom argued. 'If he only has one artefact, why would he put on an exhibition to display all five of them?'

'Because, Dom,' Caitlin said, 'he's also taken out a massive insurance policy to cover all five artefacts.'

'What are you thinking?' Hawke asked. 'Insurance scam?'

'Why would he have insisted on all this security,' Dom interjected, 'if he was planning something, huh?'

'Better alibi.' Hawke said cynically.

'Besides, didn't Michael say it was the museum who called them in once Castle's people told them about the threats from SAHPA?' Caitlin pointed out.

'Well, I think you're wrong.' Dom stated firmly.

'I hope you're right, Dom,' Hawke began, 'but it wouldn't hurt to do some checks just in case, huh?' He caught Caitlin's eyes.

She smiled back at him. She settled back in her seat with a pleased contentment that he'd taken her concerns seriously.

They watched as all of the trucks safely delivered their cargo and landed on the roof of the museum. Dom stayed with the Lady whilst Caitlin and Hawke headed to the security room. The exhibition room was filled with workmen putting the finishing touches into place.

Marella greeted them with a harried smile.

'Everything going OK, Marella?' Hawke asked.

'Don't ask.' She said with a laugh.

'Where's Michael?' Caitlin asked scanning the room and failing to find the white-suited spy.

'He got called away on urgent business.' Marella said. 'He'll be back for the party this evening.'

'We thought Cait could attend the party.' Hawke said.

'OK by me.' Marella smiled at the younger woman. 'An extra pair of eyes in the exhibition room would be appreciated.'

'Great.' Caitlin smiled widely. 'Now I just need to find a dress.'

'Well, I'm sure you'll look good in anything.' Jack said smoothly from behind them.

Hawke's eyes flashed for a brief second as Caitlin greeted Jack with a pleased smile. He cleared his throat. 'Marella, I need to talk to you about the position of one of the cameras.' It was the first excuse he could think of; he wanted to talk to her about the possible insurance scam and he suddenly didn't want to mention his concerns in front of Jack.

'Sure.' She said.

'It's probably best if I show you.' Hawke walked out of the room and Marella gave a resigned shrug at the others and followed him.

'I see Hawke still takes his work ultra-seriously.' Jack noted.

'He sure does.' Caitlin said agreeing with a laugh.

'So,' Jack said, 'I was wondering, what are you doing for lunch?'

'Lunch?' Caitlin asked flustered.

'Yeah, you know, that meal in the middle of the day?' Jack teased. 'I was hoping you'd join me, save me from having to share the workmen's sandwiches.'

Caitlin rolled her eyes. 'Well we couldn't have that could we?'

Less than thirty minutes later, they were sat at a table in an outdoor bistro across from the museum, the sun shining down on them.

'Hawke didn't mind me stealing you too much, did he?' Jack asked.

Caitlin shrugged. 'I couldn't find him so I left a message with Dom.'

They paused as the waiter came to take their order.

'So how long have you known Hawke?' Jack asked once they were alone again.

'Just over a year.' Caitlin said taking a sip of her mineral water.

'Well, I admire his restraint.' Jack said.

'Excuse me?' Caitlin's eyes widened in surprise.

'He's spent a whole year with a beautiful, special woman like you and hasn't asked you out yet?' Jack said with a charming smile. 'He must have incredible willpower.'

Caitlin blushed, pleased and unsettled by the compliment all at once. 'Hawke and I aren't like that. We're friends.'

'I know.' Jack smiled again at the question in her eyes. 'He told me when I checked whether it was OK to ask you out.'

'Oh.' Caitlin lowered her gaze so he wouldn't see her disappointment. Of course Hawke wouldn't have protested against someone else dating her; he definitely wasn't interested himself.

'I was pleased.' Jack said. 'It gave me a chance to ask you to lunch.' He picked up a glass of water. 'To getting to know each other better.'

Caitlin clinked her glass against his and took a sip, regarding Jack with interest over the rim. He was good looking in an all-American way with wavy blonde hair, a strong jaw and firm lips. His brown chocolate eyes were what her mother would call puppy-dog and there was a charming likeability about him. He was an attractive man and she could feel herself responding to his attention, flattered by the warm appreciation in his eyes as their lunch went on. They were on dessert when she turned the conversation to the subject of the evening's event.

'It sounds like it's been a bit of security nightmare.' Caitlin commented as Jack finished telling her about the preparations.

'Not a nightmare…a challenge.' Jack said smiling. 'A nightmare would be me having to make the speech tonight instead of Castle.'

'So he's going to make a speech and then the big reveal?'

'Yeah. It's actually pretty neat. We've rigged the curtains on the cabinets electronically so Castle will push a button a remote and all five curtains should fall down at the same time.'

'Sounds complicated.'

'It was another…challenge.' Jack's eyes twinkled. 'I guess I like them. Probably why Castle was able to convince me to go on the expedition.'

'You were on the expedition?' Caitlin asked curiously.

Jack nodded. 'It was a hell of a ride. Real Indiana Jones stuff.'

'There's only piece that's independently authenticated, right?'

'Right…' Jack smiled. 'You say that like it's a bad thing.'

'I just find it unusual.' Caitlin admitted. 'A find this valuable…'

'The wolf almost got damaged during its authentication.' Jack explained. 'Castle was furious so he got his own lab to do the others.'

She smiled. 'Still I'm surprised the insurance company didn't ask for an independent verification.'

'Like I say, Castle's a persuasive man.' Jack admitted. 'He reminds me of Michael.'

'Michael?'

'Yeah. Michael's a very persuasive man.' Jack pointed out. 'If he wasn't he would never have attracted Hawke to the FIRM or to the Airwolf project.'

Caitlin stiffened with the mention of the helicopter.

Jack noticed and set his glass down. 'Hey. I'm not stupid. I know Hawke's using her on this gig. He practically told me so himself.'

Caitlin glanced at her watch. 'We should get the bill and head back.'

'I've upset you.' Jack sighed. 'I'm sorry.' He took her hand in his. 'Really sorry.'

Caitlin sighed. 'We should still be getting back.'

He nodded and called the waiter over for the bill.

'Someone tried using you to get to Hawke and that machine, didn't they?' Jack commented as they stood to leave.

Caitlin shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. 'People try all the time.'

'Well, will you believe I'm not one of them?' Jack asked catching hold of her arm. He looked into her guarded blue eyes. 'All I'm interested in is you.' He leaned down and caught her lips in a long, slow kiss. When he eased back he was pleased as she looked back at him dazed. 'OK?'

Caitlin nodded slowly. 'OK.'

'Come on, I'll walk you back.' Jack proffered his arm and smiled when Caitlin took it without an argument.


	11. The Jade Wolf Part 10

The grand opening was due to start and Hawke was covering the final arrangements with Michael in the security room when Castle and Jack appeared. Hawke pulled at his uniform feeling slightly ludicrous in the lilac one-piece flight suit when all the other men were in tuxedos.

'Are we all set?' Castle asked.

'Looks like it.' Hawke said.

'Caitlin not here yet?' Jack asked casually straightening his cuff.

Hawke stiffened. He'd come back from his chat with Marella to find the other man had swept Caitlin out to lunch. When she'd returned to Airwolf, she'd seemed distracted even whilst she'd filled them in on her discussion with Jack over Castle's expedition and they'd run the scans she'd wanted. The results had surprised even him…he shook himself realising that Jack had repeated his question.

'She's just finishing getting ready.' He answered.

'She's done.'

Caitlin's Texan drawl had all the men turning toward the door. Hawke's eyes travelled over the artful hair arrangement which had left red tendrils caressing her neck; over her face which had been enhanced with make-up so her eyes seemed wider, deeper and her lips soft and glossy. He took in the plunging neckline which made the most of her modest bust and followed the downward sweep of black velvet where his eyes widened at a slit which revealed a well shaped leg covered in black silk that finally ended in a strappy high-heeled silver sandal. He jerked his gaze upwards to meet her eyes.

They were still looking at each other when Jack whistled slowly. 'Wow.'

Caitlin broke her eye contact with Hawke reluctantly to smile at Jack. 'Thank you.' Her eyes flickered back to Hawke.

'You look…' he said finally finding his voice, 'you look stunning.'

Caitlin smoothed a hand over her dress; it had cost her a whole week's rent but it had been worth it to see the surprised look in Hawke's eyes.

Michael regarded them both thoughtfully. 'You'd better get to the roof, Hawke.'

Hawke's eyes slid to the spy. 'Right.' He slipped off the desk he'd been using as a perch. He paused by Caitlin. 'Be careful.'

She nodded. 'You too.'

Hawke left the exhibition room and made his way to Airwolf.

'All set?' Dom asked as Hawke pulled on his helmet.

Hawke stared out at the small chopper on the opposite side of the roof; Jack's bird. For the first time he could remember he wanted to be somewhere other than the Lady.

'String?'

Dom's voice prompted him out of his reverie. 'Yeah. Let's go.' He pushed the buttons to start the engines, bring the systems on line and a few moments later, they were taking to the air. Hawke kept Airwolf at a hover, the museum directly below them.

'Dom, patch me through to Cait on the ground.' Hawke instructed. She was wearing an earpiece and a wire so they could communicate.

'Done.' Dom confirmed.

'Caitlin, are you reading me?'

'Loud and clear.' Caitlin paused behind a marble column and pretended to be admiring the architecture. The room was beginning to fill with people in tuxedos and ball gowns. 'The guests have started arriving.'

'Let's keep the comm channel open.' Hawke suggested.

'Sounds good to me.' Caitlin said.

He sighed. 'And…keep safe, OK?'

'OK.'

'Are you talking to yourself?' Jack asked appearing by Caitlin's side.

'Bad habit.' Caitlin said easily. She viewed the two glasses of champagne with amusement. 'Is one of those mine?'

Jack smiled and handed her the drink. 'Come on, let me introduce you to the museum director.'

'Great.' Caitlin took a fortifying sip and took his arm.

It took another hour before the director decreed that it was time for the big reveal. Above the museum, Hawke shifted restlessly and Airwolf vibrated under him impatiently.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' the voice of the museum director sounded over the PA system as he introduced Castle. They were stood on the small stage that had been put together especially for the occasion situated in the middle of the five display cabinets. Castle held the remote in his hand. Caitlin scanned the perimeter with a practised eye and she caught Marella in a shining white and silver dress doing the same on the opposite side of the room.

Caitlin tensed, waiting, barely listening to the director finish his introduction of Castle. She frowned as Jack reappeared by her side and slid his hand under her elbow.

'…I give you John Castle.'

Caitlin joined in the applause as Castle took the mike and started his speech.

'Come with me.' Jack murmured at Caitlin and took a step back, his hand pulling her with him.

Caitlin didn't resist. 'What are you doing?' Castle was making a joke about trekking through the Amazon…

Overhead, Hawke nodded at Dom…

The fire alarm sounded in the exhibition room. Castle's eyes shot through the crowd to Jack who froze in leading Caitlin to a side-exit.

Michael's voice sounded over the PA system cutting through the alarm. 'Ladies and gentlemen, we have a fire reported in the building. Please start to make your way out of the building.'

Caitlin was about to move forward and help to direct people out when Jack spun her behind a column. He laid a finger over her lips.

'This could be an attempt to grab the jade, we should stay here.' He peeked out from behind the column and caught Castle's eyes across the room.

Castle frowned but nodded and slipped behind another column. It only took a few minutes before the room was empty; the alarm still ringing in the vast space.

Caitlin regarded Jack thoughtfully. 'Now what?' She turned at the sound of footsteps and froze at the sight of Castle with a gun in his hand.

'Now we get the jade.' He said harshly.

'What is this?' She asked.

'Sorry, Caitlin.' Jack said pulling another gun on her. 'This wasn't in the plan but this fire alarm…well, we're having to improvise.'

'I'm going to blow the cabinets.' Castle said and Jack grabbed Caitlin pushing her back behind the column. His gun poked sharply into her spine. Castle pressed the remote he still held. The men looked back at the intact display cabinets and frowned.

Castle pressed it again. Nothing.

'Something wrong?' Caitlin drawled.

'I'm afraid we had to dismantle your bombs.' Michael's voice sounded from the other side of the room and both men turned guns drawn.

'It's over Shaw, Castle. We have you covered.' Michael yelled. 'Put down the guns and let the girl go.'

'Back off, Michael.' Jack yelled back. 'Or we'll kill her.'

'You know me, Jack.' Michael shouted. 'I'm not bluffing.'

'Neither am I.'

There was a tense silence and Caitlin held her breath.

'OK, we're backing off.' Michael said.

'Good. I'm going to get the jade. You make one wrong move and Castle will kill Caitlin.'

Castle nodded at Jack and placed his gun under Caitlin's rib. 'Get the jade.' He ordered Jack. 'Quickly.'

Jack nodded and walked swiftly to the nearest display cabinet. He smashed the glass with the butt of his gun. He picked up a heavy jade figurine of a snarling wolf. The security system triggered; the siren screaming even over the continuing shrill fire alarm. The entrance and exit door thudded shut and automatically locked.

'You're not getting out of here.' Caitlin noted as Jack returned. He hadn't bothered with the other display cabinets; they were empty.

'On the contrary,' Castle pushed her toward the side exit using her as a shield and took out a key. 'I think we're doing rather well.'

'And we have you for insurance. Hawke won't risk you; you're too important to him.' Jack pointed out. 'Now, move.' He said pushing her through the door.

The side exit led straight to the stairwell and they climbed at a fast pace to the roof. Castle opened the door and headed straight for the chopper, dragging her with him. Caitlin tried to wiggle free but his hand was tightened fast around her upper arm.

'Don't worry, Cait. We've got you.' Hawke's voice, calm and authoritative in her ear, stopped her from panicking.

Airwolf careened out of the sky like a dark bullet and drove them all to the ground; Caitlin was thrown free. She lurched to her feet and stamped on Castle's arm as he tried to grab her. Jack tackled her and she fell, the impact as she hit the concrete roof driving the breath from her body. She heard Airwolf's banshee cry and stayed down, curling into a ball as the helicopter flew to hover barely a foot over her, covering her, protecting her from Jack who stood in front of the machine in frozen awe. Hawke fingered the chain gun trigger as his ice-cold gaze met his former friend's.

A gunshot rang out across the roof and Castle fell to the ground. Jack caught the glint of Michael's white suit from the spy's position at the top of the stairwell and backed away from Airwolf. He headed for his chopper clutching the jade wolf tightly.

'String, he's getting away.' Dom warned him.

'He won't get far.' Hawke noted and moved Airwolf sideways to enable Caitlin to climb in. He waited until she was safely inside before he raised Airwolf and ordered Dom to get a fix on the chopper.

'He's got the jade wolf.' She told them as she adjusted the helmet.

'He's directly ahead.' Dom confirmed.

'Put me through to him.' Hawke ordered as they flew up beside the chopper.

'You're through.'

'Jack, it's Hawke.'

'Tell me, Hawke.' Jack's voice crackled through the radio. 'How did you figure it out?'

'Caitlin worked out you only had the first statue and we figured it out from there.' Hawke said. 'Why, Jack?'

'Why do you think?' Jack asked. 'Do you have any idea how much money we stood to make from the insurance?'

'Set her down, Jack.' Hawke said. 'You know you can't outrun Airwolf.'

'I'm not landing voluntarily and I have a few surprises yet.' Jack said. 'You're going to have to shoot me out of the sky and that'll mean you blow up the jade. Catch me if you can.' The chopper veered away. The next instant gunfire chattered off the armour on Caitlin's side. She flinched automatically even though she knew she was safe.

Hawke's jaw tensed. 'Weapons to combat mode, Dom.'

'String…' Dom's worry for him transmitted itself through the radio.

'I said weapons to combat mode.' Hawke snapped.

'Weapons to combat mode.' Dom confirmed the order.

Hawke pulled back on the stick and climbed before executing a hammerhead stall and diving back down, the chopper in his sight. He launched the missile. The chopper exploded in front of them, the cockpit filling with an orange glow. Suddenly there was a second explosion and a brilliant white light. Their visors snapped down automatically. Everything in Airwolf stilled for a second and then the electronics went mad.

The emergency siren sounded and lights started flashing. She shook badly and Hawke had to use both hands to stop her spinning out. Already in a dive, they were losing altitude fast; the ground racing up to meet them.

'I can't get control! She's not responding.' Hawke yelled plaintively as his visor snapped up. 'Cait…'

'On it.' Her hands were already reaching for the stick in front of her, adding her weight to his to try and pull her up. She bit her lip as she yanked back on the stick with no visible effect.

Dom tried one system after another futilely. 'Nothing's working back here, String!'

'Shut her down!' Hawke called. 'And shut that siren off!'

Dom tried to switch the system down. 'Negative function on shutdown! Now what?'

'Pray!' Hawke grappled with the stick. 'Come on, baby.' He muttered. 'Pull up! Pull up!'

Dom closed his eyes.

The scream of the metal frame contracting ripped through the cockpit; it sounded like a death cry.

No, thought Hawke desperately, not now, I'm not letting go now, not now…

The controls suddenly responded.

Hawke yanked hard and Airwolf levelled out, the ground rushed by mere feet underneath them. The siren stopped and Hawke breathed out, gulped in air as he slowed her down.

'Systems coming back online, String.' Dom's voice wasn't quite steady.

'Dom, find me a landing spot.' Hawke felt the beginnings of a tremor run through his arms. His eyes slid to the woman next to him and he caught her damp eyes with his. 'It's OK. I've got her.'

Caitlin let go of the stick, consciously removing her hand finger by finger as Hawke landed Airwolf at the coordinates Dom managed to give him in a deserted park. It wasn't his best landing; bumpy, no finesse. Nobody minded; they were just relieved to be down.

Hawke removed his helmet and reached over to help Caitlin remove hers; her hands were trembling badly.

'You OK?' His hand slid into hers. She nodded and turned her hand over to interweave their fingers. They both looked over their shoulders at Dom.

The older man nodded, breathing heavily. 'I'm OK but I don't mind telling you…I thought that was it.'

'What the hell hit us?' Hawke asked.

'I don't know and I don't want to know.' Dom said firmly.

The communications panel beeped. Hawke answered it.

'What the hell happened?' The worry in Michael's voice laced the anger into something acceptable. 'We saw a huge explosion…'

'We're fine, Michael.' Hawke reassured him hastily. 'But whatever it was, it took out the electronics for a while. We've set down for a system check.'

Michael nodded. 'You might as well head home when you're done. We're busy doing clean-up here. I'll catch up with you tomorrow.' The video screen went blank as Michael disconnected the link.

Hawke sighed and pushed his free hand through his hair. He belatedly realised his other hand was still holding onto Caitlin's. He glanced over at her and for the first time, he noticed the raw scrapes on her arms and shoulder.

'You're hurt.' Hawke said.

Caitlin glanced down at the new cuts and bruises. 'I must have got them when I was on the roof.'

'Dom…'

'Here.' The older man was ahead of him already handing him the first aid kit. 'I'll do that systems check whilst you take care of her.'

Hawke let go her hand to take it, rummaging through until he found what he needed. He shifted so he could swab the cuts with antiseptic lotion; Caitlin obligingly held out her arms.

'I'm sorry about Jack, Hawke.' Caitlin said softly.

'So am I.' Hawke admitted. He frowned at a particularly bloody scratch down the length of her arm. 'You know you never told me how you worked out that the remote to reveal the cabinets was rigged to explosives.' He asked hoping to distract her from the pain he was about to cause.

'I guessed,' she winced at the sting from the lotion, 'after all, if they only had the wolf, then they had to do something to prevent everyone from seeing the exhibition. When Jack told me about the reveal it seemed too coincidental that they'd done something complicated like that.'

'So that's why you got us to check for explosives already placed in the room?' Dom chipped in from the back.

'Right. When we found the explosive and then when we ran the scans for the jade and confirmed only the wolf was present, it confirmed all my suspicions.' Caitlin said. 'I figure that Castle and Jack were behind the threats from SAHPA, trying to establish a likely suspect. They planted just enough explosive to cause a panic and I think they were going to leave the room with everyone else. When they returned, four of the five pieces would of course be missing. They would blame SAHPA and collect on the insurance. Only they didn't count on the museum calling in the FIRM and us. That was when they must have decided I was their back up plan to get away if anything went wrong.'

'I've been wondering,' Dom began, 'exactly what did Jack say to you at lunch that so convinced you that he was in on it?'

Caitlin glanced into the back of the cockpit with a wry smile. 'It seemed unlikely that Jack wouldn't know about it; he was Castle's head of security.' She sighed. 'And he told me he liked me.'

Hawke looked at her sharply and paused in securing the gauze over her scrape. 'He told you he liked you and from that you assumed he was in on it?'

Caitlin nodded. 'Well let's face it, Hawke.' She said blushing and avoiding his eyes. 'Most of the attractive men who've asked me out in the last year have been after only one thing and it's not the thing my mother warned me about when I was thirteen.'

'That's because none of them saw you tonight.' Hawke replied quietly.

Caitlin looked up straight into his eyes and her breath caught at the warmth in the blue eyes gazing back at her. Hawke felt the tug of attraction and gave into it; he reached up to tuck a strand of errant hair behind her ear.

'You kids ready?' Dom asked oblivious to the sudden tension at the front of the cockpit.

Hawke raised an eyebrow at Caitlin. 'Are you ready?'

'Whenever you are.' She replied lightly.

He nodded slowly. 'Let's go home.'


End file.
